


Squeaky Clean

by FourLeafPyro



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Raikou takes care of Ritsuka after a hard day of fighting.





	Squeaky Clean

Raikou clicked her tongue, wiping away at the dirt and blood on Ritsuka’s cheek.

The bare, white walls of the room seemed to add to how small Ritsuka was beginning to feel, leaving her with nothing to stare up at besides Raikou’s frowning face. She tried not to make eye contact, opting just to let Raikou drag her saliva-coated thumb against her cheeks. Ritsuka dug her fingers into the lip of her mattress. The only two things running through her mind were how much of an idiot she’d been and how nice Raikou smelled, the scents of fresh berries and mint flooding her nose. It was a welcome change to the sweat and copper that she’d surrounded herself with all day on the battlefield, but that only served to make her feel worse about the entire situation. Even when trying to do something nice in return, Raikou was always the one that had to take care of her.

“You shouldn’t have gone off alone like that,” Raikou said. “I was worried sick about you.”

“I’m fine.” Ritsuka winced as Raikou’s fingers went over a fresh scratch. “It looks worse than it feels, really.”

Raikou stood up straight, bodysuit-clad belly flush with Ritsuka’s face, and walked around to the other side of the bed. The box springs groaned under her weight as she took a seat behind her, lifting the back of her shirt to reveal dozens of tiny cuts. It had been a few hours since they’d last stung, but Ritsuka had an idea of how bad her back must have looked. Raikou let out a tiny gasp, lowering the shirt back down at a glacial pace.

“Goodness,” she said. “I don’t want to hear another word until we’ve gotten you cleaned up. Come.”

Ritsuka, reasoning that it was best not to make this day any worse than it already was with disobedience, decided to follow behind Raikou in silence, letting her lead the way to the side bathroom. The automatic door opened with a muted whoosh, steam pouring out and into the bedroom. Raikou’s feet clapped against the white tiles, charging over to the already-filled tub and twisting the knob for the hot water. A steady stream of steaming water poured itself into the bath, the splashing sound echoing around the tiny bathroom. The door shut itself behind Ritsuka, locking with an audible click.

“I drew you a bath, but it looks like it’s gone cold,” she said. “And since we have some time to wait for it to warm up, I want to know who you were with out there.”

Ritsuka sighed. “It was Kintoki. Just the two of us. Please don’t be mad at him. It just — it was supposed to be a surprise, and he told me it was a bad idea, but I did it anyway.”

“Kintoki. I don’t know what I’m going to do with that poor boy,” she said. “There’s no surprise that’s worth you getting hurt. You should know that. That’s why I should always be there when you’re trying to fight those monsters.”

“But that’s why I did it,” Ritsuka said. “You’re always fighting to try and protect me, and I don’t like seeing _you_ get hurt, either. I just thought that if I could get stronger on my own, and — and learn how to use my skills better, I wouldn’t have to worry about that kind of stuff anymore. I could surprise you by showing you that I’m as strong as you are. But it didn’t work. It’s not Kintoki’s fault, it’s mine. I shouldn’t have been so dumb.”

A pink hue crept onto Raikou’s face. “Is that true?”

Ritsuka nodded.

“Oh, goodness. No, you aren’t dumb. If anything, it’s not fair of me to be so selfish, is it? I’ve been so focused on protecting you that I never once thought about how you would feel watching me serve in battles all the time. Perhaps I’ve been a bad mother.”

Ritsuka wrapped her arms around the small of Raikou’s back, pulling her close and resting her head against her chest. “Don’t say that, Mama. You know I love you.”

As much as they were intended to comfort her, Ritsuka’s words instead seemed to flip a switch in Raikou’s mind. She squatted down, low enough for her burning face to line up next to Ritsuka’s, and pressed her forehead against her own, hands dancing up behind the nape of her neck. Her face was close, so close that Ritsuka could feel her hot breaths against her lips, and she had to move her hands to Raikou’s shoulders to steady herself.

“Mama’s so happy to hear that,” Raikou said, voice dripping with honey. “Maybe you need a reward, not a punishment.”

Without a second thought, Ritsuka pressed her lips against Raikou’s, all of her worries melting away against her touch. She could feel Raikou’s legs trembling as her tongue invaded her mouth, rolling her tongue over Raikou’s and moaning down her throat. Even though she was strong enough to break her, Raikou held onto Ritsuka with maternal tenderness, just managing to hold herself back enough to not leave marks. Her fingernails skated down Ritsuka’s back to the waistband of her leggings, daring her to stand on her tiptoes and push back against her hands. Contrary to her expectations, though, Ritsuka pressed her petite chest into Raikou’s substantially larger breasts, bringing her own hands up to massage at the sides of them, teasing their way towards her nipples. Raikou pulled back, a single strand of saliva connecting their lips, and stood up to tug away at her zippers.

“You’ve gotten Mama so excited,” she said, peeling off her gloves. “I might have to join you in the bath.”

Not another word needed to be said, though Ritsuka hoped to hear more of Raikou’s voice all the same. She pulled apart the buttons of her Chaldea uniform, tossing aside bits of clothing and pulling things over her head as the various articles demanded. By the time she’d gotten to unclasping her bra, Raikou was already lowering herself into the steaming water, clothes neatly folded by the sink. While her speed at getting out of such a complicated outfit was impressive, the only thing that Ritsuka could focus on was getting her own clothes off even faster. It was only a few seconds before her soaked panties fell to the floor between her feet, kicked off beside the rest of her ensemble. All she had to do now was control herself long enough to not dive straight into the bathwater.

Ritsuka climbed into the bath in front of Raikou, sitting between her legs and laying her head back against her chest. It would be silly, she thought, to ever bother comparing breasts to pillows, but they certainly felt better than the Chaldea-issued bricks that seemed to be on every single bed. Two hands found their way onto her shoulders, scooping up handfuls of warm water and pouring them down her back, scrubbing away at her cuts. Raikou hummed a tune that Ritsuka didn’t recognize. It sounded familiar, almost like a lullaby. She sighed, sinking an inch or two further into the water as Raikou washed her, letting herself get lost in the song.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Raikou giggled. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You don’t have to apologize. Mama’s just happy that you care so much about her.”

Her hands came away from her shoulders, ghosting down and along Ritsuka’s skin with her fingertips. Further and further down they went, Raikou still humming her song, until they finally came to Ritsuka’s pelvis. One hand went over the bones of her hips, pulling her in and securing her in place, while the other began tracing small circles above her womb. Ritsuka shivered, despite how warm the bath still was; likewise, she doubted that the heat in her belly had anything to do with the water.

A moan slipped out from Ritsuka’s lips before Raikou had even had a chance to touch her, forcing her to choke on her own air the second her fingers brushed over her clit. It was too much, too suddenly, and Ritsuka gripped the sides of the bathtub to try and steady herself. With a single finger, Raikou drew a long line along the plump lips of Ritsuka’s sex, streaking her juices along before they were whisked away by the water. Ritsuka pushed back against her, trying to drag herself away from the pleasure, but Raikou was relentless in her movements. There wasn’t a single second where she wasn’t toying with her, nibbling at her collar as she played with her folds.

“Relax,” she said. “Just let Mama take care of you.”

Ritsuka was starting to feel dizzy, breaths coming in little more than ragged pants. The heat from both the water and her arousal was starting to make her slip into a trance, full thoughts slipping away to make room for the sensations crackling through her body. She was getting lost in all of it; how soft Raikou’s plump body felt against her own, how her thumb kept rubbing against the hood of her clit and making her shiver, and how happy she was that she’d made her Mama proud. As good as it felt, though, there was something missing. Something that she needed to do in return to earn her pleasure.

“I want to make you feel good too, Mama.”

Raikou froze. “Really?”

“Yes, Mama,” she said. “I do.”

“Goodness. Such a generous child.” Raikou loosened her hold on Ritsuka, giving her just enough room to take a breath. “Okay. Turn around. You and Mama can feel good together.”

Ritsuka didn’t waste any time doing as she was told, twirling herself around and scooting up onto one of Raikou’s thighs. She leaned back, trying to compensate for the difference in their heights, and placing a single hand on Raikou’s pelvis. It was a clumsy position, and one that Ritsuka didn’t think she could hold for long, but she reasoned that it was worth a cramp to try and make this work. Raikou just watched, letting her adjust herself as she needed. As much as she wanted to direct her movements and show her the best way to do it, she’d only gotten hurt in the first place trying to show a little independence. It couldn’t hurt to let her figure it out on her own. A few moments of awkward shuffling passed, and Ritsuka shot a confident glance at Raikou.

Raikou smiled. “You certainly seem ready. You know what to do, right?”

Ritsuka nodded, grinding her hips against Raikou’s thigh.

“Okay, then. Let’s get started.”

Everything seemed to happen at once, Raikou pulling her in for a kiss as soon as Ritsuka dragged herself along her leg, fingers trying to push their way past Raikou’s lower lips. Raikou cooed every time she managed to pull back for air, worse at hiding her lust than Ritsuka was. As much as blind need put force behind her movements, she was still holding it together enough to be gentle. Ritsuka, on the other hand, couldn’t seem to get enough of her, her one free hand taking an overflowing handful of one of Raikou’s breasts and running her thumb over the stiff nipple without much finesse. Raikou gripped her waist, trying to keep her balanced as she shivered and shook on top of her.

“You love Mama’s chest, don’t you?” She giggled, moving one of her hands to drag her thumb across her cheek. “So much that you’re shaking.”

“Yes, Mama,” she said. “I’m really close.”

Raikou huffed, Ritsuka’s fingers curling inside of her. “Mama’s close, too. Can you wait? Do you want to cum with Mama?”

She nodded. “Yes, Mama! Please!”

“Alright. Go as fast as you need to, sweetheart. Make Mama cum.”

Unable to hold herself back, Ritsuka bucked her hips against Raikou’s thigh harder and harder, splashing that water around in the tub with every thrust. Her fingers, though less coordinated, pumped into Raikou’s body with a similar fervor. Raikou let out a moan that she would have been ashamed of otherwise, walls spasming around Ritsuka’s digits with every passing second. Ritsuka couldn’t think straight, losing what little rhythm she had as a tide built up inside of her, threatening to spill over and make her break. She locked eyes with Raikou, half-lidded expressions staring one another down as they gasped and cursed and trembled against one another, each trying to hold out longer than the other. It was Raikou, though, that finally broke their silence, almost spitting her words.

“Cum with Mama. Cum for me.”

Ritsuka felt the last of her will shatter, her body racking as she came, collapsing forward into Raikou. Her hands kept working, stroking at Raikou’s sensitive spots until she felt a sudden gush of pressure against her palm, hotter than the water they’d been sitting in. Raikou clapped a hand over her mouth, struggling to deafen her voice as she moaned through the gaps in her fingers. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath, sitting up straight to hold Ritsuka close.

“Goodness,” she said. “You made Mama make such a mess. That hasn’t happened in a long time.”

“That means it was good, right?”

Raikou laughed, a low, comforting sound. “Very good, sweetheart. But since Mama made a mess, it means that we’re going to have to take another bath.”

She reached over, pulling the stopper from the drain.

“And we’re going to keep going until we run the water heater dry.”

 

✣✣✣

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised to see how little representation Raikou has here! Hopefully she'll get some more representation once she's released on the NA servers, but until that can come, I wrote this one-day oneshot. Hope you liked it!


End file.
